Remembering a Siren Preview
by Mishamigo1
Summary: just a preview..... for a future story review and i might post it... rating on story will b M preview will be T for major Snog
1. Cedric's flashback

Scene 312 from Saving Me From Everything (jk)

This is a preview of a flash back for this story I'm writing.... Just to let you see how it looks and there will be another preview of a flashback from the OC's pov.... so watch out for it. JK won the coin toss so this belongs to her.

___________________________________

" What are you doing?" Sophie screamed her question, storming out of her room after Oliver Wood left the common room in the Head Students apartments.

" What are you doing?!" Cedric yelled back.

" I'm trying to enjoy my seventh and last year!"

" By having sex with Oliver Wood?!"

" How'd you know that huh? How'd you know what I was going to do?"

" Well it was obvious and-"

" Shut up. You've been spying on me," Sophie finally said.

" What? Your crazy," Cedric laughed, but he knew he was caught.

" Oh you think this is crazy?" she ran towards his backpack and he realized to late what she was going to do. Her long legs got her to his backpack first and she grabbed the folder in which he held all his homework and ran towards the window. He got there first and grabbed it from her. She tried grabbing it back, their chest touching. Suddenly she got real still looking out the window.

" Merlins beard," she said in astonishment.

" What, what is it?" Cedric asked turning, she grabbed her goal and ran to the fire holding the folder over it.

" Please thats all my homework," Cedric said walking towards her.

" Stop! Or I'll put it somewhere where you can't summon it."

" No, please!That's my future!"

" Even better," she said holding it further over the edge. "Admit it. You've been spying on me."

" Fine I have, I've been watching you, please just.."

" How long huh? A week, two? Ever since school started? What all have you seen? What else have you seen huh? Why are you watching me? Cedric? " Sophie asked standing by the fire with his homework.

" What all have I seen?"

" Yeah, what all?"

" Well I've seen a lot. I mean not like that, I mean. For instance, I've seen that your maybe one out of three people in the Magical world that likes Muggle chips that taste like pizza. Your also the only person I've seen that spends more time on the weekends in the library than outside or with friends.

" What you do when your reading, books you know not Rita Skeeter or that Witches Weekly, or you know, but your reading substantial books. You also do this, uh, you do this thing where.... it's like, it's like an OCD thing," Cedric said then quickly caught himself one he saw her expression. " But it's not. It's um..." he chuckled, scratching his head. "Whenever your leaving your room, you grab the door handle and you turn, your getting ready to leave but you don't! You stop, and you back away and you turn to the mirror, a-and you stare at yourself."

Sophie looked down, ashamed and embarrassed, but also noticed.

" But it's it's not like a 'I'm so hot' kind of stare, no it's more like, who am I really? And- and to ask yourself that, that... its wicked." Cedric looked at her then down again not sure what to say next. " So you look out the window all the time like I do, only it's, your looking at the world. How you can make it better, what it is. Trying to figure out, trying to understand, huh, the world. Trying to figure out why it's not in order, like your books. I'm.... I'm only looking at you," he finished looking straight into her gray eyes.

Sophie sat there silent looking at him with wonder in her eye, though she was sure he couldn't tell. He looked back shyly, then looked down again.

" That's either the creepiest...." she started looking at him with a hard face. He looked at her and knew he messed up but then her face broke into a small smile, " or the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

He looked up as she started walking towards him setting his folder down on the side table. He looked at her in wonder, and she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back and slowly began pulling her down onto the couch. She straddled him and her eyes fluttered close, tickling his cheeks. He held her close to him, wanting as much of her as she would give.

Then something wet rolled down his cheek and he pulled away and looked at her. She was crying.

" Sophie, what's wrong?" he asked, wiping away her tears. She shook her head and put her head on his shoulder and sobbing. He had no idea what to do, or what this was about, but he wrapped his arms around her, and held her. He stroked her hair and whispered to her calming words. She fell asleep in his arms and he carried her to his bed, seeing as they didn't have school the next day, and held her still while she slept peacefully in his arms.

______________________

The next morning, Cedric sat up in bed yawning, feeling well rested and turned to see his dorm mate in his bed. At first he was shocked, then he remembered what happen last night. He smiled, kissed her forehead, then got up, dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

__________________

Sophie woke up in the silk sheets she was accustomed to, but in the wrong colors. Instead of green and silver, she was surrounded by yellow and black. She sat up quickly, looking around then checking her body, she still had everything on. She looked around, just in time to see Cedric walk in with a plate full of eggs and sausage.

" I know you don't like bacon, so," he said, setting the plate next to her. " Do you want milk, orange, or pumpkin juice?"

She stared at him and he started laughing. She smiled lightly.

" We didn't do anything, if that's what your wondering. Nothing but snog and sleep."

" Milk," she answered, widely smiling at him now.


	2. Hayley Cullen's future past flashback

Hayley rushed towards me drawing her wand. But with a lazy flick of my wrist it flew out of her hand. She decided to use her fist instead and began to hit my chest, but I barely felt her tiny hands. I grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eyes. She glared back with open hatred.

" I HATE YOU, FRED WEASLEY! I HOPE YOU GO ROT IN A GUTTER SOMEWHERE!!!" she yelled in my face, breaking free of my grip, and running down the dirt road.

I looked at Angelina who just smirked and moved towards me.

" She's just a little girl, Fred," she said wrapping her arms around my neck. I looked down at her in disgust and shook her off, running down the road after Hayley.

Then a thought struck me.

_I HATE YOU FRED WEASLEY! _What if she meant it. What if she never wanted to see me again.

_You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive._

I entered the house and found everyone looking at me in disgust, some shaking their heads. Some just glaring at me.

" Fred, how could you. Your my older brother, but I just don't think you'd see anything if someone didn't do this to ya," Ron said, pulling back his fist and punching me dead in the nose. I just sat there unmoving.

" Fred, you know what she's been through. You know better than any of us."

_You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again. Cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I faced, so go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world._

" It's not my fault she couldn't handle what she saw," I said walking over to the stairs.

_For what everything you are, your just a little girl._

I laid down in my bed and thought of the first time I had seen Hayley.

" Ginny, who was that?"

" That was one of my idiot brothers, Fred."

" Oh. He looked quiet ghastly, if you don't mind my saying," Hayley said. He had heard Ginny and Luna laugh.

" I don't mind. It's funny. Most of the girls say he and George ' are sooo sexy. They're sooo rich. OMG!!' Its disgusting, I'm glad you don't like him and you shouldn't."

_I never meant for you to feel this way._

I never thought that we would have liked each other. We hated each other. With equal fire. I never meant to like her and I'm sure it was the same way for her.

_The Decembers were never meant to be our graves._

It was during Christmas break, after we all found out her parents had been killed by Death Eaters. She was sitting outside, freezing her arse off, but she didn't even flinch at the cold. She just sat there, staring at a frozen rose. She had been crying, you could see the trails on her face. I had went outside and sat down by her.

" Hey, Hayley?" I said tentivly placing a hand on her shoulder. She did nothing but lean over and put her head on my shoulder. I didn't no what to do, so I wrapped my arms around her small, shivering, sobbing form and put my face in her hair, kissing her head and telling her soothing words.

_It's not a question of who was wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize._

I realized at that moment that I cared for her, and we became friends, and then more. Everyone wondered what had happened between us, how we had gotten so close. It was the unsaid words that day. But now I wondered if it was a mistake. She was three years younger than me. Naive. She didn't even ask questions when she saw _Angelina _kiss _me._ She just assumed. Maybe she was to young. Maybe I was lowering my standards.

_'Cause all of this is all that I can take and you could never understand the demons that I faced. So go ahead and bat your eyes lie right to the world. For what everything you are your just a little girl._

_So go ahead and cry...._

She had been crying when she attacked me. Was she telling the truth when she said the only thing she said? Or was she hurt cause she still loved me? What did her tears mean?

_So go ahead and believe that you were right. Keep away the dark to help you sleep tonight._

Who was I kidding, this girl was the Hermione Granger of her year. She wouldn't ever admit she was wrong, or ever go back on her instinct. She hated me again. All was how it should be. The know-it-all hates the prankster.

_Go on and decide who is wrong, what is right,cause you know inside._

Let her believe what she wanted. It would have never worked out anyways. It's not like she could understand anything I've been through. She could never be able to do anything girls my age could do for me. I'm done. It's over. Time to move on. Right? Yes, right? She wasn't the one for me.

_'Cause all of this is all that I can take and you could never understand the demons that I faced._

_So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world.....but for everything you are...._

**Three Years Later**

" Fred honey? What do you think? Isn't the place corny?" Angelina asked as we stepped through the doors to the Great Hall.

" Yeah, what were they trying to do make it cold in here too," I said laughing. I stopped as I saw a familiar girl walk in on the arm of Cedric Diggory. She was beaming and beautiful in a white strapless gown that hugged her curves and touched the floor. Around the bust and at the bottom was a dark blue design of elegant swirls. her red hair was up for once and it showed off her face beautifully.

Cedric was beaming down at her, his eyes happy.

As they began to dance she stumbled many times. Cedric smiled at her sweetly and placed her on his feet. She beamed at him and blushed slightly. I was mad. That should be me twirling her around like that.

But no, as I looked at her some more, there were flaws. I made my choice, I would stick with it.

As Angelina said...

_She's just a little girl._


End file.
